speech
by Victoria Gryffindor Peverell
Summary: Harry's speech after the war.


Disclaimer:

QUESTION:What would you do if you owned Harry Potter?

ANSWER by Sunstar fairy:I would write more.

J.K. Rowling : Yeah, but, ya know,I have finger pains 24/7!!!!

" If everyone could just listen for a minute, please ? . . . All right . I have a few things to say and,

wel l, since we're all still here..."Harry started speaking . It was the morning after the great war and he realised

that it was time to say a few important things before people went home . Curiously , he hadn't had to ask for silence .

Suddenly he had the same authority and inspiration Dumbledore had when he was alive and people had some sort of a

respect for him since yesterday evening , something that made them believe he could do anything . But the most

amazing was , he still felt quite normal . Sad , yes , but normal . A usual wizard : nothing more . Yet there was something

more .

"To start a bit, er, cheerfully, well, I've talked to professor McGonagall, who is now the new headmistress..."

Harry let the crowd give an astounding round of applause and a few whistles fill the Great Hall as the lady in

question wiped away a few tears and smiled shakedly."and to our new minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

People applauded once more and Kingsley smiled, though still a bit sad about the previous day's losses.

"And they both agreed that all those who wished to do their schoolyear again could..."Everyone

applauded again . Harry smiled and lifted a hand to restore silence."And those who don't can come during the holidays, from the first of

August onwards, to complete exams, OWLs and NEWTs." Few people cheered this time, but Hermione mouthed "thanks" to

Harry."Now,on a less cheerful note..."At once everyone became silent. Not everyone knew what he was going to say but all

heard his quiet, hoarse tone of voice."Yesterday...we lost much more than the sadness and fear inflicted by dark magic. We

all lost someone..."His voice broke and Ginny stood up and patted his back comfortedly. He lifted his

head again and continued."We've all lost a lot since twenty-seven years...But all the losses bring us today,and

all those who died fought for a free world...In memory of...The four greatest pranksters Hogwarts ever saw...

Fred Weasley, dear twin, great friend, unbelievable sense of humor and very creative..."George looked up,shaking

with sobs."In memory of Remus Lupin, loving father, husband and friend nicknamed Moony..."George old

defense against the dark arts teacher was one of his idols,the marauders?"...by his school friends because of his

lycanthropy,against wich he was disgusted,believe me...In memory of..."He took a deep breath"...Sirius Black,loyal

godfather and friend, nicknamed Padfoot by his friends..."George was dumbstruck."...who rebelled against his

pure-blood family, a proud blood-traitor and illegal dog animagi...In memory of James Potter, loving husband,son,

father and friend,nicknamed Prongs by his friends..."George was looking quite deranged by now."the pure-blood

descendant of Ignotus Peverell,so who inherited of the famous invisibility cloak and who passed it on to me. He was

also an illegal stag animagi..."Most of the Hall was looking at him in shock . The Deathly Hallows

existed?And he was the owner of one?"...In memory of Nymphandora Tonks Lupin, who preferred Tonks or Dora,loving

wife, funny friend and lovely mother. She and Remus left Teddy Lupin. He's not a werewolf, but a metamorphmagi

like his mother."Harry then talked about the McKinnons and the Prewetts, Colin Creevey,the Longbottoms

and the others, Dumbledore of course, Snape, and then the one that saved them all:"...And in memory of Lily Evans

Potter,wife,mother,daughter and sister, muggle-born and the one without whom I would not be here, and I don't know

if you either. On October thirty-first, seventeen years ago, Voldemort tracked us down and found us. On demand of

Severus Snape, he gave her a chance : she could live if she stood aside to let him kill me. But she stood. She was killed. Then

,as you know, when he tried to kill me...She protected me because she loved me."The Great Hall was silent for

a while. Then someone stood up and lifted his glass to everone stood up and started cheering for for her,

who was watching silently, a spirit,invisible, unmaterial but she cried.


End file.
